Mikes Journal
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mike after he left TDROTI? Well, lots of craziness. Join Mike as he goes through the crazy adventure that is his life. One things for sure. Life is never boring when there's 5 of you! Rated T because Mike has some messed up personalities that get him into very messed up situations. (nothing life scarring, I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! So, yeah. This is my first fanfiction so Im sorry if its not that great. Its going to be a multichapter story, and its gonna get pretty crazy. Hopefully its something that's not your average total drama plot. This idea was inspired by a very great story over in TMNT fanfiction land called "Aprils Diary". I have it as one of my favorite stories on my profile if you want to check it out. Ok, I think that's everything. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Mike: Wait, what am I supposed to do?**

**Me: *facepalm* The card?**

**Mike: What card?**

***I throw it at him***

**Mike: That would have been helpful! *looks at it* Ok, so yeah. She doesn't own it, or me or any of my personalities. Thank god.**

**Me: That's it! *I retie him and start dragging him off***

**Mike: Enjoy! And also HELP!**

Journal,

My therapist says that keeping a journal will help me with my MPD. I'm not quite sure how it will help me, sense all she's going to do is read it, say I'm one messed up kid, and give me some new medication to try. The only reason she's doing this is because she doesn't want it to look like she's doing nothing, even if everything she does is ineffective.

Anyway, my parents told me I have to do it, so here's my day today. I woke up at 6:45, per usual. Got ready with nothing more than the usual difficulties and got in my car and drove to go pick up Zoey. Then we went to school. 1st and 2nd periods went ok, but 3rd was when chaos broke out. Chaos that typically goes by the name of Chester.

We were in Language arts class, and my teacher was talking about how to spell "colour". Well, Chester started complaining that "back in his day", he spelled it "color". Of course, Chester claims that he grew up in America and moved to Canada when he was tricked into buying some house down here that he couldn't return, so he more than likely grew up spelling it "color" because that's how Americans spell it. Well, I got laughed at, poked fun of, and detention. Great job Chester.

Then, after going to the office to tell my parents they had to email my teacher because Chester happened again, I went to lunch. Lunch is one of my most dreaded times of the day. I usually leave to go somewhere if I can, beause lunch is when everyone decides they want to do something. Usually Svetlana and Chester are alright because Svet usually just goes to the gym to do flips and things, occasionally talk to other gymnasts (but she also insists we wear a disguise, so I have a pair of pink sweat pants, a tank top and a wig in my backpack.) and Chester just shoots his mouth off for 5 minutes, which is usually drowned out by the cafeteria anyways. Its Vito and Manitoba that I have to watch out for.

Manitoba, I love him. I really do. I love him the way a boy loves most of his multiple personalities (for all you reading who don't know, which is pretty much my therapist, their like brothers and sisters whom you share a body with. Similar to conjoined twins actually now that I think about it). But I really don't like when he gets up on the table and shouts "QUICK! WE MUST HELP INDIANNA JONES GET TO THE TREASURE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! WHOSE WITH ME?!" I also don't like the junk that people throw at us that I have to clean off afterwards. Vito always tries to flirt with what ever girl he finds to be the hottest on that particular day. Seriously, there is no consistency. Most girls think I'm a player and tell Zoey to ditch me. At this point, she'll just tell them she'll think about it and talk too me, sense that's easier than trying to explain my MPD.

Anyways, Now we move on to one of my most dreaded classes. Gym. The reason Gym is such a dreaded class for me is because that's when Vito makes most of his appearances. So, today when I was changing, of course, Vito decided it was time to change to. So he runs out there shirtless, jumps on the chin up bar and says "This ones for you ladies" while gesturing over too some girls and started doing flips. Then he jumped off with an admitingly impressive landing winking at the girls. The my coach came to my rescue and called "Ok Vito, I think that's enough for today" and wrestled us back into a shirt. Despite the fact that gym is one of my most dreaded classes, the coach is one of my favorite teachers. She knows all of my personalities by name, met every one, and knows how to deal with them. Though she mostly deals with Svet and Vito, she has had to stop Manitoba from running around the school with a treasure map a few times.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. You know, for me. I set up a date with Zoey this Saturday. I would have done it Friday, but Vito's meeting some of buddies on Friday, and he told me if I mess it up, he'll post a video of the time we ran around the school in our underpants when we were 12. Technically, that was Manitoba, he found one of those treasure map kids menus on the side of the road from his window and thought there was "no time to waste", so he ran out, in his underwear, to the school to see if the teachers could help him find the treasure. Lets just say, that was one time we weren't fighting over the body.

Anyways, I gotta go. Cameron and I are working of our science project.

~ Mike

**Authors Note: Sorry that was so short. Or was that short? I'm not sure. Anyways, I am new to the site so please give me feed back on this and what you though. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. If you guys have any ideas, I'm open to them. Thank you for your time!**

**\- MyNameDontMatter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeey. Ok, so I know its been way too long sense I've updated and I know, but in my defense I was very busy. Plus I have an SYOC that I now have to work on (I haven't forgotten about that either, I promise!) and a request fic that is way overdue (I swear I haven't given up on that either!), not to mention an online class I'm way too far behind on. **

**Point is I am very slow and I'm sorry. But I'm hoping my next update will be quicker. **

** Vito: So, what do you need me for again?**

**Me: I need you to-**

**Vito: Shh, *finger on my lips* I know, I mean, if I were you I'd be in love with me too. But Sweetheart, you know I got Anne Mari-AAAAAAAAA**

***I bit his finger***

**Me: Say the fucking disclaimer you self obsessed idiot.**

**Vito: *glares* My doesn't own Total Drama. Or a heart. **

**Me: Yeah yeah, I'm heartless. Woohoo. Tell me something I don't know. **

You know what really sucks? Finding out one of your personalities hangs out with drug dealers on the weekends! I am so mad at Vito right now, and the worst part is I can't even remember what we did! All I know is that I woke up in an alley in a dumpster. I can barely write anything that makes sense right now, so I'm just going to let Vito fill you in on what happened.

I don't get what Mike is so mad about, it was just a wild party. Come on Mike, live a little! Anyway, I was going to the party with that babe Anne Maria, and I also met up with some of the guys once we got there.

It was your typical party; loud music, alcohol, there was glitter on the floor.

Anywho, I was taking It slow on the booze. Don't wanna rush things am I right? Anne Maria on the other hand was a drunken mess within the first our. Pretty little thing was out there on the dance floor attempting to dance without falling over. She was very unsuccessful and ended up covered in so much glitter you'd think she'd just walked right out of a Ke$ha music video.

After watching Anne Maria stumble around for a little bit I headed outside with my guys.

"So what do you want tonight boys?" Butch pulled out a briefcase. Butch looked exactly the way you would picture someone named Butch too. Big guy, really rough around the edges, the name fits him so well sometimes I wonder if that's even his real name. However I've never heard anyone call him anything else, and I sure as hell aint gonna try to start something with him! Rule of thumb; don't screw with Butch.

Butch pulled out a briefcase forward and opened it up. Inside was every drug you could possibly imagine. Everything from classics like pot, marihuana, meth, heroine, to just plain old prescription drugs, and of course a bunch of cigarettes because come on, half these drugs are useless if you can't smoke em.

I decided to take it easy tonight and just took a cigarette. John, my other friend who was also a little tipsy at the moment went a bit bolder and took some of the prescription drugs. For a while we just sat there watching cars go by and getting high. Now I'm going to skip ahead to where things actually start happening because the process of snorting drugs and smoking is actually kind of gross when you think about it and describe it. However, one hilarious things that happened in the hour or so that I'm skipping is John saw a bee, and he was so high he thought it was a swarm and was running around like an idiot for 5 minutes until it lost interest. Ok, back to the important stuff.

"Hey you!" Standing in front of us was a punk guy with a green Mohawk.

"What?" I stood up and looked at the guy. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and, that's all I remember. He seemed vaguely familiar though, like I'd seen him somewhere before.

"This place right here is my hang dude, so you might want to go before things get ugly." He cracked his knuckles, something most people find intimidating even though half the time people do that they never have any intentions of violence.

I got up from the steps, John and Butch backing me up. "If this is your place why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't usually come out on the weekends. The place is too crowded with nobodies and punk kid wannabees." He took a step closer to me and was now inches from my face. "But when I heard some sleaze ball was taking over my spot," hr cracked his knuckles again, which had to be hurting him by now. I clenched my fists, prepared for a fight. "I couldn't have that. What did they say your name was? Mike?"

I snarled at the name. I hate being called Mike, I'm nothing like him! "The names Vito punk." I gave him a shove, pushing him backwards into his henchmen. He glared and stepped back in front of me. "And who you calling sleaze ball you joke?"

"You wanna prove yourself? Fine. Lets see how well you can handle a little buzz."

So the two of us went inside the bar and ordered a few rounds of shots. At first we both sat in silence trying to intimidate each other, but after we'd drunk more than our fair share, we started getting tipsy and when tipsiness turned into all out drunk, we were both laughing and cracking jokes like buds.

"So….." One of that other guys henchmen glances around awkwardly. "Who won?"

"I did." We both turned to look at each other.

"What do you mean, I won!"

"No, I won!" He shoved me backwards.

"Um, I won!" I shoved him harder.

"No, I WON!" Then he slammed me into the edge of the table. I hit my head on the edge of the table, which was enough to also knock me to the floor. When I hit the ground, my head was once again slammed into it so hard that the tray the shot glasses were on fell off the table and onto me, causing me to pass out.

Apparently after that, that green haired punk picked me up and threw me in the dumpster. When the body came to, Mike was in control so whatever else happened he did. Can I stop now?

Yes. I swear to god Vito, I don't know what I'm going to do about you!

You'll do nothing.

Shut up! Anyways, I've got to go. I have my date with Zoey tonight. Fingers crossed it goes well!

\- Mike

**Wow. For never having been in a club and having never done drugs or smoked or drank, I sure know a hell of a lot about clubs smoking, doing drugs and drinking. Like, I'm afraid that my parents are going to go through my computer one day and find this and ask what the hell is wrong with me and accuse me of doing drugs. **

** Well, that's all for this chapter. I promise this is going to get more humorous as we go on. After Mikes date with Zoey, I'm going to write about him hanging at home with his personalities. Hilarity will ensue. See you guys next chapter! (Hopefully sooner two months from now!)**

** \- My**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get slammed by Indiana Jones fans, I would like to say that I actually know nothing about it. (I haven't even seen the movie.). But what I'm writing in here is based what little I've seen mentioned on part of Manitoba in fanfictions, and its not really supposed to be accurate anyways. This is Mike interpreting it, and Mike doesn't really know anything about it. Alright, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

I'm back from my date with Zoey! It went amazingly. There were no surprise personalities, we got to go to a nice restaurant, and things were actually normal for a night. It was definitely a nice change. Not that I'm saying I'd want to be totally 100% normal all the time. My personalities can be fun. Sometimes, when their not getting me arrested or in trouble… Mal… Vito… Chester… Actually now that I'm thinking about it all of you have your own unique ways of getting me in trouble. Huh.

You know, tonight was amazingly perfect, yet when I get home, instead of talking to Cameron about it I instead choose to write a monologue about my personalities. I guess thinking about being normal made me realize how ok I am with not being normal. But hey, normal every now and again is definitely more than a blessing.

\- Mike

* * *

I spent all of today having a nice day at home. This means cycling through my personalities and being able to laugh at what happens by the end of the day. Keep in mind; this is par for the course for us.

The day started as usual with Svetlana doing her morning stretches at 7:30. (yes, 7:30 is her interpretation of sleeping in.). Then I went back into control and went downstairs to have breakfast. As I had my cereal I checked my phone and texted Zoey good morning, as well as asking Cam if he had heard any new information about the new Nintendo game coming out.

After I finished, my dad stopped and asked me to clean my room today, sense our hairdresser was coming over to our house today to give us haircuts. I told him I would and went back up to my room.

At this point Manitoba impatiently took over and practically ran up the stairs and onto my computer to check the Indiana Jones club message boards. He is obsessed with these people I swear. He tells them he's seen the sacred map that's hypothesized to have belonged to the real Indiana Jones or something like that. I'm not quite sure. All I know is that everyone believes him and that they practically see him as a god, or so he says. I don't know, I don't understand much about the franchise.

While Manitoba goes on fangirling about some guy digging up some sort of artifact, Vito started complaining about having to clean. Chester started ranting to him in his day, he had to scrub the floors every day until they shone.

After hearing enough of that argument, I took control, changed from my pajamas to my clothes and began cleaning. I wont bored you with the details, but on my dresser alone, I found Manitoba's magnifying glass, Svet's tights, Vito's fake ID and Chester's reading glasses. Only one of which belonged there, and it wasn't Vito's fake ID.

Anyways, Vito then told me that I had to text some guy named Butch that he had to reschedule their transaction. I don't even think I want to know what that's about, but I sent the text. I let Vito read the response for himself. Lets just say, Butch has a real potty mouth.

We just spent the rest of the day playing a game we'd developed when we were younger that we hardly ever play anymore, called "What the hell did you do?!". First we chose a personality to be the victom. That person is aloud to look around the room thoroughly before we start. Then each of the other personalities go and take something from around the room and hide it under our bed. Then the "victim" has to figure out what's missing. Then the victim wins if they guess them all, or anyone whose hidden object was not guessed wins.

Looking back on it is kind of hilarious, especially sense I just spent the day with people who pretty much complicate everything I do, but hey, being trapped in a body together for years gives you a sort of inexplicable bond. Alright, that's it.

Mike

* * *

**So yeah, a bit of personality fluff. Also, this story isn't exactly Mike centric if that's what you were wondering. Its centered around Mike AND all his personalities in their everyday life. So that's why most of what you are going to see involves him with his personalities, not so much him interacting with other characters (although that's not saying I'm never going to mention or write something that involves him with another character). Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**\- My**


	4. Chapter 4

**No good excuse for not updating, sorry. I'm trying to come up with a consistent schedule but when you have so many projects going it becomes a pain. Hopefully I'll get it down one of these days. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

So today after school I went to talk to my therapist. I gave her my journal to read. She looked at me skeptically before prescribing me some more meds. I think I weirded her out. Whoops. I knew I should have made a fake diary.

So anyway, Svet has a gymnastics tournament in a week so she's going to go practice. See you later, if she doesn't kill our body.

I don't understand the point of this journal. All it is is a distraction from my training. Though I suppose a five minute break is mandated, I don't get what to write. What's the point? I suppose I can log my progress in my training. I've worked for two hours on strength training today. I already know I'm flexible, but I need to be able to pull my body weight around. It's gone pretty well. Now I'm going to go back to it.

Good god I'm so sore, Svet what did you do?! I need to talk to Zoey and Cameron, it feels like forever sense I've seen them. Or talked to them even, I miss them.

Back in my day, if you missed your friends you go down the block to their house. And sometimes throw rocks at their windows telling them to meet you at the spot at 8! Those were the days…

Well then, thank you for that Chester. It's been a long day, I'm going to get some sleep. May as well get it while I can, Manitoba has an Indiana Jones marathon planned tomorrow night.

\- Mike

Cam and Zoey are meeting me at the arcade this afternoon! Zoey's never been so me and Cameron get to show her the ropes. I hope I can win her a prize there, I know she likes pandas and one of the prizes is a huge stuffed panda. Fingers crossed!

Wow, Zoey was amazing at the arcade games! She was exceptionally good at Packman and even made it on to the leader board. It was hard to believe she had never done it. We'd also played one of those racing games and Zoey beat both me and Cam! It was insane, but an awesome kind of insane.

I don't care about how awesome Zoey is! I want my marathon! It's on in 5 minutes, I'm gonna miss it!

Alright, alright. I'll write more about this later. For now I'll just let Manitoba have his

INDIANA JONES MARATHON NOW GOODNIGHT!

**Alright, you guys know the drill. Follow if you want the emails telling you I updated and favorite if you really like it and if you have any criticism of any sort please leave it in a review. Thanks for reading! **

**\- My**


End file.
